Foxy Arrows
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: Tired of all the pain Uzaria(femNaru) leaves with two scrolls from her parents. one tells of family she has beyond the contrys, and thats where she will go. Strong/smart naru. pairings... read and reveiw to see! Enjoy. I own nothing but the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Angel- Hey guys, sorry for no updates :{ but writer block is a Pain! hop you like this random ch. of an idea i had. Enjoy!

"Talking"

**'Zanpukto'**

_**"Jutsus"**_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_**Fox meets Family**_

I had to get away. They wanted me dead and all because Sasuke want a snake pedi. too teach him. Baa-chan gave me two scrolls from my parents and found that I had family alive in the outside world and am going to find them. When I made it to the ocean I transformed into my fox form and ran none stop tell I reach land, and when I reached it I hide in a cave to rest up. It was night time and running on the ocean is tiring.

~next day~

I woke up at dawn and got ready to search. I was looking for my mom's sister, Masaki Uzumaki or now Kurosaki since she's married. I asked around to find I was in a town called Karakura Town and that the only ones with that name live in their clinic. I found my way there and rang the bell, when the door opened a little girl with black hair and dark eyes that reminded me of Sasuke. "Hello, I'm looking for someone by the name of Masaki Kurosaki. She is my aunt and I need to talk to her." I said and the girl got wide eyed and then yelled for her father. He was tall and had a small beard with calm brown eyes.

"My daughter says you're looking for my wife. May I have your name." he asked.

"Oh, sorry forgot my manners. My name is Uzaria Namikaze-Uzumaki. My mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki, your wife's sister." I replied. He stared at me then made a sad smile.

"Well my wife is dead. Why are you here and not with your mom and dad?" he asked and invited me in and lead me to the living room and I told him everything about what happened to my parents and my life in Konaha. "Well I don't see why you can't live here. You are family after all. So let introduce you to your cousins." He said with a smile calling his children. There was the girl I meet at the door, her name was Karin, and another girl with brown hair and eyes, her name was Yuzu, and last was Ichigo, he had orange spiky hair and amber eyes and about my age.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Uzaria Namikaze-Uzumaki." I said as they all ate their dinner. After that they showed me my new room. I thanked them and got some night clothes and fell asleep.

~Dream/Mindscape~

I found myself in a forest by a small stream. I heard a voice and went towards it.

'**Come young one. It is time to show you who you are truly.'** The voice said as I found an open field. The field was broken into many parts with different element in each. In the center was a beautiful phoenix with multiple different colors. **'Hello young one. I finally get to meet you know that the fox is gone and it's time you hear my name. My name is Genso no tsubasa.'**

"Genso no tsubasa? Elemental wings? That sounds cool. So what does this have to do with anything?" I said as I looked at it.

'**Wake and see. Don't fear I'm always by your side.'** It said and it all faded as I woke up.

~End of Dream/Mindscape~

I opened my eyes and felt an enormous mass of pressure and I knew something was wrong. I got up and dressed and looked out the window to see a giant thing with a white mask on. I opened the window and jumped down. I looked up and saw Karin in his hand. I flashed through some hand signs and then whispered my jutsu. _**"Raiton:**__**Rai Ken"**_ lightning covered my hand and extended to a point. I jumped and sliced it hand off and caught Karin, then jumped away as I saw Ichigo in some weird black outfit with a big sword slice the mask in half and it dissolved.

"Ichigo, you ok?" I asked as he looked at me and Karin.

"Ya, Thanks for saving her." He replied as he walked to me.

"No problem. She is my cousin after all." I giggled as he stared at me then he started to fall. I made a clone to catch him and took him in the house. I didn't even see the black haired teen stare wide eyed at me as I closed the door. _'How the hell did she do that?!'_ the girl thought.

~Next Day at School~

"Ok class we have two new students today. Please make them feel welcome" Misato Ochi, the teacher, said as the door opened to reveal Uzaria and another girl with black hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, my name's Namikaze Uzaria." She said with smile. Then the other girl stepped up.

"Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." The black haired girl said. Uzaria was to behind Ichigo and Rukia on his left. The class was quiet until the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo walked to Rukia.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Uzaria came up behind him.

"You know her?" she asked.

"I just moved here not too long ago, but let's get to know each other outside alone." Rukia answered, and dragged Uzaria and Ichigo outside on the roof. "Look I know you don't understand, but you Ichigo need to take my job as Soul Reaper." They stared at one anther for a few seconds.

"NANI?!(What)" Ichigo replied.

"Wait, do you know about demons?" Uzaria ask, Rukia looked at her funny.

"Why? We do a little, but still why?" she asked.

"Well, the night I was born a 9 tailed fox attacked my home. My father had to, as leader, protect the village. He was able to seal it away by summoning a Soul Reaper and giving his soul. He had to seal it in a baby who was just born, which was me. I was just curious is all."

"Ah, did you forget about me?" Ichigo said with a twitching brow. "I don't want to be a Soul Reaper. I only did what I did to save my family."

"Ichigo… just do it. You are like me, a protector. What better way to help the living and the dead?" Uzaria told Ichigo, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ichigo said as Rukia's eyes lit up. "But I want my cousin to help to. She was pretty good last night."

"When you are trained in the way of the ninja and live the life, you'll find out you fight to live and protect your home." Uzaria stated as she yawned. "I can't wait to get home and sleep."

"Thank-you both, we start tomorrow." Rukia said. "And don't tell anyone what you are, I am, and what she is OK?"

"Hai." They answered and left for class.

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Angel- what ya think, Any good?

Naru- Who am going with?

Angel-*Evil smile* They've got to reveiw for you to find out~

Naru- Please reveiw! This was FallenAngel


	2. AN

Hey thanks for all the reviews and faving! I have a poll up for the coupling for fem naru please vote, you opinion is appreciated. Will be updated soon!

Love,

FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s

Je-ne!

* * *

hey sorry it was my first time using the poll thing. it is now on my page please place votes there! thank you


	3. Chapter 2

Angel- hey everyone! thanks for all the reveiws, fav's, and following!

Naru- so who do i get?

Angel- well i still don't know, but here are our top 4! Urahara, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Starrk! the poll's still up so come on and vote!

?-Angggeeellll!

Angel-oh no, not her please not her!

?-Angel did you forget me!?

Angel- *sigh* everyone this Nera, my adhd persona.

Nera- hi! it cool to finally get to come- uuuwwwwww SHINE!

Naru- she's crazy, anyway injoy!

* * *

_**Shadow that Loom under the Phoenix's Wings**_

~Uzaria POV~

'_It's been 2 months since that day and our group got bigger. The first to join was Orihime Inoue, Ichigo saved her from her older brother turned Hollow. Next was Uryū Ishida, Sasuke clone if you ask me, that wanted to show up Ichigo and I saying it's payback for what Soul reapers did to his race and family. To say there was no winner. Next was Yasutora Sado or as everyone call's him Chad. He's a lovable and loyal friend giant. He saved Rukia and Ichigo from a hollow that was torturing a poor soul-turned-bird. To say the hollow got sent were it belonged…hell. Who am I forgetting...? Oh, right! We also met a guy by the name of Kisuke Urahara, lazy store owner who sells stuff to Soul reapers. He's a former captain Soul reaper and reminds me of Kakashi. He helped us a lot; he even helped me awaken my Zanpukto, turns out that phoenix was my blade, cool right! That it of new people for now, but I'm a little worried about Rukia. Lately she's been jumpy. I hope she's alright.'_

~Normal POV~

Uzaria walked into her room she was sharing with Rukia and stopped. It was quiet, too quiet. Uzaria looked around her room and spotted a not on her bed. She went up to it and read it.

'_Sorry to leave without telling you, but I had to, to protect both of you. Please don't try and find me. Good-bye._

_-Rukia'_

Wide eye for a moment she dropped the paper, and turned to tell Ichigo. She ran to his door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Ichigo.

"Uzaria…? What is it? You look panicked." He said sleepily, Uzaria looked at him.

"Rukia… left. She said not to find her. I think she's in trouble, and I'm going out to find her you in?" she asked a now awake Ichigo.

"Hai, I will look on the east half; you go for the west, OK?"

"Hai." With that they left.

~Uzaria's POV~

It's been an hour and no sight of her.' I thought jumping from roof to roof. Then I felt a high energy spike. I look towards the source and recognized 2 of them, Ichigo and Uryū. There were 2 unknowns and one was very strong even though he hides it. I took off to help my friends.

When I got there I saw Rukia and two males go in a gate and then it disappeared. I then looked at the blood and my eyes went wide. I saw Ichigo bleeding and Uryū out cold. I made a clone and raced them both to Urahara's shop. He was sure to know what to do.

~One week later~

During the week Ichigo got his powers back and even heard his zanpukto's name. Ichigo and I also trained so we could go rescue Rukia. We also met a black cat named Yoruichi. Ichigo didn't know the cat was a girl or a soul reaper in cat form. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see his reaction to her. Anyway today we leave for the Soul Society. When we got there everyone was there; Chad, Orihime, Uryū, and Yoruichi.

"Well, since everyone's here let get you on your way. Remember you have to run as fast as you can to the other side or you will be trapped forever." Urahara said then smiled. "Good luck!" And with that we leapt into the portal and ran. As we ran I heard something and turned to look and saw a train thing coming right for us!

"Everyone run faster! Or that thing will get us!" I yelled and speed up. We made it out of the portal and to the Soul Society. We all stopped to catch our breath. "Well, we all made it safely and now we need a plan. I can easily get in even with the guards. My hinge will work. Do you think you guy can find an alternate way in?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Yes, I know-" Yoruichi started but saw Ichigo running to the gate. "Kuso, Hurry and get in there Uzaria and gather as much info as you can while we get Ichigo and get inside. GO!" she said and everyone followed her and I used my jutsu to look light a soul reaper, but my hair was brown, I still had my blue eyes, and my skin turned a bit pale. I raced to the Gotei 13. As predicted the guard let me in and I started my search.

~1 Day later~

'_This place is nuts!'_ I thought as I walked through the Seireitei. I had found out that Rukia is in the Senzaikyū, the tallest tower of white. 'I hope they get here soon. I won't last much longer.' The next thing to happen to me was bumping into someone and falling backwards. "Itai…" I said and looked up. I saw a white haired boy in a captain's haori with the number 10 on it. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention Taicho." I bowed.

"It's fine. I haven't seen you around her before. What is your name and taicho?" he asked in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine. I was about to reply when the sky turned red and an alarm went off. Then a big boom was heard and a voice out of nowhere called out: 'Warning, intruders in the Seireitei. All Captains report to meeting hall, all other's find the Ryoka.' I left as fast as I could before he saw me leave. _'I have to find Yoruichi, and the others.'_ I thought as I ran into the wooded area to hide until it calmed down a bit.

'**Young one do you sense it? Tragedy is coming. There is more to this then what it seems. Behind the curtain of lies is where your true enemy is hiding.'** Genso no tsubasa said as I hid.

'_I will keep that in mind... So who has a happy mask over their evil face?' _I thought as a reply.

~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Nera-... i don't get it.

Angel- ah! just go play with your shiny...

Nera- ok! *runs off*

Naru- Please reveiw and continue voting! This was FallenAngel


	4. an2

Hey guys just gotta say the poll is done and the winner is… Coyote Starrk!

Thank you for your help!

~love~ FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s


	5. Chapter 3

Angel- OMG! you guys really like it!

Nera- yay, your famuse!

Naru- i don't know you two. anyway enjoy!

* * *

_**Shadow's Disappear Slowly**_

"Found you!" I said as I picked up Yoruichi. "Where is everyone? There's too much energy to see where they are."

"When we entered, we were blasted apart. I don't know where they are." She replied. "I need you to hide in your fox form. It will be easier to get around." After she said that I transformed into my fox form. I remember the look on Yoruichi and Urahara.

~Flashback~

"How did you get here from the elemental countries?" Urahara asked as he sipped some of his tea with Yoruichi on the table looking interested.

"You remember what I said about the Kyuubi?" they nodded. "Well, due to the seal it made me a hanyō, half demon. It give me the ability to transform into a fox as well as its senses. So I transformed and ran across the ocean." I said trying to contain my laughter. Their jaws were dropped and eyes wide.

~Flashback end~

"Now what do we do? Ichigo isn't ready to face captains. Stupid, hard headed cousin." I mumbled the last part as my white blue tipped tail whipped in frustration.

"I will take care of Ichigo, you need to find the others." She replied and was about to leave.

"Wait!" she stopped "Genso says 'Behind the curtain of lies is where your true enemy is hiding.' But I think you already knew with that look on your face… I'll go find the others. Good luck." I said and went off to find my friends.

~1 Day Later~

'_Ok, haven't found anyone yet.'_ I thought then heard a scream. I ran to it to find a large group of soul reapers that were looking at a body on the wall? _'Wait, that's an illusion and a strong one at that.'_ I thought as I looked at the body. _'Kai'_ I thought and it shimmered away. _'Better get out here.'_ As I was about to jump away I was lifted by the scruff of my neck, then lifted to meet cold aqua eyes.

"How did this get in here? I better take it to the sou-taicho." He said and took me away as I tried to wiggle free. _'Kuso, he has a strong grip.' _

We came to a big door with a one on it. It opened and we walked in, will he did I was carried. He went to the back and their sat an old man with an x scare on his head.

"Sou-taicho, I found this fox by where Aizen's body was before it vanished into thin air as if it was never there." He holds me up to be seen by the old captain.

"Put it down, Hitsugaya." The old man commanded. Hitsugaya did as he was told and put me down. "Now, why are you here?" the old man asked.

"To find my friends." I replied. Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide.

"Who are your friends?"

"Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia."

"How do you know Rukia?"

"We met two months age when a hollow attacked my cousin's home, she gave Ichigo the power to save his family." I knew I should be saying these things but Genso said to.

"What did you do with the body?"

"It was a strong illusion; there never was a body there. I did nothing but release it."

"Thank you for answering my questions, but can we see who you really are?"

"Hai." I replied and transformed into my human form. The old mans eyes widened.

"Your… the girl who was given the responsibility to hold the Kyuubi." He stared at me and sighed. "Sorry but you are going to have to stay here until Rukia's death." I look at him as other Reapers came for me. I pulled out Genso.

"I can't, I have a mission and I'm not gonna fail! Sekai no yoso otoshite, Genso no Tsubasa! (Through the elements of the world, elemental wings!)" a bright light came and when it was gone the pain katana was no longer there, in it's place was a beautiful blade of colors. The hilt had two folded wings around it like a guard and the blade was a light blue with a red Phoenix carved into it. "Sugata o kesu. (disappear)" as I said that feathers started to swirl around me and I was teleported out of there. _'Why can't anything go as plan?'_

~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~

* * *

Naru- it was short

Angel- i know, i wanted it to be longer, but it's still good... where's Nera?

*door opens to reavel Nera with blood all over her*

Angel- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?

Nera- i got a paper cut.

Naru-...Who?

Nera- making paper wepeons!

Naru & Angel- Oh no... this was FallenAngel


	6. Chapter 4

_****_Angel- hey I'm back with a new ch.!

Nera- yay! now lets play hop-scotch!

Naru- how about not and let them read?

Nera- fine! Enjoy!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'Zanpukto'**

* * *

_**Shadow come to Light**_

~Day of Rukia's Execution/ Uzaria's POV~

'_Hope he sticks to the plan.'_ I thought as I hid on a tree as Rukia was pulled up and asked if we be set free and back in the world of the living. _'No way are we letting you die!'_ as a big bird made of fire came out and was about to strike when Ichigo blocked it. _'Hmmm, Something's not right… it's too easy.'_ I thought.

'**You are right youngling. He will soon make himself known.'** Genso said to me as I waited for my queue to act. We watched as Ichigo threw Rukia to Renji, a weird red haired guy who was a Lieutenant to 6. As they ran away, I followed. _'Keep an eye on Rukia, is all I gotta do.'_ I thought as I felt the spikes of energies everywhere. _'Sometimes having good senses is a bad thing.' _

They stopped in front of three people, all captains. One looked like the illusion body; the other had a smirk with closed eyes, and a black guy who is blind.

"Aizen, Gin, Tōsen? We thought you were dead!?" said a soul reaper that had pursued Rukia and Renji.

"I have come here for one thing, and that is Rukia." Aizen said as the other two captains ran at the three other soul reapers. "Now hand her over." He said to Renji as he walked forward. _'Oh no, there is no way any of us can take him! But we can't just hand her over… it looks like my Queue!'_ I said as I jumped out and stood in front of my friends.

~Normal POV~

"Not so fast Teme, I will not allow you to hurt my friends." Uzaria said as she pulled out Genso.

"And who are you? I haven't had the honor to know you." Aizen said. _'Who is this? This is an unknown to my plans…let's see what she's got.'_ He thought, with a smile.

"Uzaria." She answered as Renji took Rukia away.

"I see, and why are you here?"

"To protect my friends." She said as she lifted her blade up. "Sekai no yoso otoshite, Genso no Tsubasa! (Through the elements of the world, elemental wings!)" And it changed again. _'I hope I can stall enough time for them to get away.'_ She thought as she faced her opponent. He laughed at her.

"Sorry, I can't stay and play." He was about to move when a tiger made of ice stopped him. _'What!?'_ he thought and saw the trail lead to her. _'How did she do that? I didn't even feel it. She maybe use full to me.'_ He thought as he vanished.

~Uzaria's POV~

'_Kuso, he got away.'_ I thought as I ran to find Renji and Rukia. When I got there I saw Rukia's body get thrown aside and in Aizen's bloody hand was a purple sphere. _'What is that?'_ I thought as I saw Gates to the hollow's world open and the three traitors being pulled up. I made my bow and fired it at them, and it missed. _'Kuso, I used too much energy!'_ as I fell to my knees and blacked out.

~Next Day~

I woke up to a white room and knew I was in a medical wing. 'I hate the way this place smells.' I thought as I got up. A lady with black braided hair came in and smiled at me.

"Good to see you awake. Your friends are ok and you will be sent back to your world." She said. "My name is Unohana Retsu, captain of squad 4."

"Is Rukia ok?" I asked.

"She's fine and has been cleared of charges. She won't be up for about another day." She answered. "Better get some rest, you will be leaving soon."

"Thank-you." I said as I fell asleep.

~Los Noches/ Aizen's POV~

'_I have to find some way to keep an eye on her and try to get her on my side.'_ I thought as I sat in front of my Espada. _'Who can I send to do it?... I know just who to do it.'_ I smiled and spoke;

"I would like one of you to go to the real world and keep an eye on this girl." I pulled out a picture of her. "Her name is Uzaria, and maybe of use. I also need the one to go to try and get her to join me." I looked at them. "I want Starrk to go." And with that I left to my room.

~Starrk's POV~

'_Why the hell do I have to go? I'm the first Espada, I didn't think it would involve this much work!' _I thought as I gathered my stuff. I looked at the picture again. It was of her smiling, but the eyes showed loneliness, pain, and betrayal, much like mine. How did she keep her sanity? Why does she seem so familiar? As I packed these questions kept themselves in my head, the last thing I grabbed was a Gigi made especially for Espada. I walked to the meeting room to find Aizen there with a gate open.

"Do you remember your orders?" he said as I walked up to him.

"Hai." I answered and walked through the portal.

~Karakura Town/ Uzaria's POV~

I was walking down to the creek in the park to relax and think about what happened. During this time I was talking to Genso.

'_I have a feeling I shouldn't have go… or even left home!'_ I said to Genso.

'**What you did was right, but may have drawn unwanted attention to us.'** He replied as he lay down, and then looked wide eyed. **'Youngling, someone has just entered the area, and they are strong. Treed carefully, a coyote has found his pray and will not leave until he has it.'** He then pushed me out.

"What was that all about?" I said, not even paying attention to the eyes on me. "I wonder how my old 'friends' are doing…guess I better head home before Ichigo comes to get me." I got up and walked towards the clinic. Never knowing someone was following.

~Starkk's POV/ 5min. before Uzaria leaves~

As I walked out I saw my target sitting by a creek. She looked angelic. Her stunning gold hair shined in the moon light and gave her a halo as she sat there. She wore a light blue summer dress with a small rose above her heart. _'Wait, why am I thinking this?! She is just a girl that Aizen wants to use.'_ I thought as I saw her look around, like she didn't know something. When she turned I got a look at her eyes. I didn't understand what was going on. Those eyes were like blue pools of emotions and depth. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ then I heard her voice. It was like silk.

"What was that all about?" she said and then looked into the creek. "I wonder how my old 'friends' are doing…guess I better head home before Ichigo comes to get me." She got up and started to walk away and I followed until I saw her enter a clinic and heard voices and knew this is where she lived. I then left to find a place to live. I got in my gigi and found an apartment a block away from the clinic. I dropped my stuff off and lie in the bed and fell asleep. My dreams plagued by the image of her by the creek and left me thinking, _'What is this feeling?'_

~Next day/ Uzaria's POV~

It was Saturday, so no school. Ichigo left earlier with Orihime to shop. I was leaving to go train. I went to my usual spot, a small forest on the edge of town. When I got there and went through my warm-ups I felt someone coming this way. I looked up and saw a guy with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and looked unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee as well. He wore a tucked in white button up shirt with the first button unfastened and an open white and black coat, and black genes.

"Hello, who are you? I've never seen you in town before." I asked with a smile, but never let my guard down. He looked at me and made a small smile. His attitude is like Shikamaru's.

"My name's Coyote Starrk, but everyone just calls me Starrk. I just moved here from my home town to start a new life. What's your name?" he asked as he raised his hand to shake mine.

'Coyote… Like what Genso was saying?' I thought as I shook his hand. "Namikaze Uzaria, nice to meet you Starrk." I smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here? Did you get lost?"

"Ya, I don't know my way around. You mind helping me get out of here, and maybe show me around? You're the first person I meet." He replied. I nodded.

"Ok, follow me then." I said and lead him away and showed him around. We talk a lot too. He's kinda like me. He came here to get away from all the betrayals and loneliness.

"That was fun. Well it was nice to meet you and everything, but I gotta get home before my uncle get's worried. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow?" I asked as I looked at him. I don't know why, but I feel like I know him from somewhere… Maybe Genso well know.

"Sure, we can meet at the park if you're not too busy." He replied as we waved good bye to one another. I went home wondering about tomorrow.

~Starrk's POV~

'_This is only a mission! How can I be FEELING anything for her?! I need some sleep…'_ I thought as I got to my door and went in. It was small but would serve as a good home for now. I walked to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my thoughts still on the blonde creature that has my full attention.

~~~~~~~END~~~~~

Angel- hope you like it. i tried to make it longer so i hope it is.

Nera- yep, she wrote for 3 hours last night trying to get it to 2000 but didn't make it.

Naru- don't be made! she starts her new semester on the 14 and her 20th birthday on the 23!

Angel- yep, happy birthday to me! This was FallenAngel.


	7. IMPORTENT

hey everyone having probles with what happens next. i have a poll up to see what two of the current 4 fanfics i'm working on will continue. please vote!

3 FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s


	8. Chapter 5

Angel- hey i'm back with the next chapter! oh and a big thanks to bleach102 for the great idea! i won't use all of them but you gave me some ideas! THANKYOU! also ya this story along with Konoha's Angel will be continued.

Nera-yay! your back we where geting worried.

Naru- ya, nice to se you again.

Angel- i own nothing but the idea!

Naru & Nera- if she did she'd be rich! Injoy!

* * *

~Uzaria's Dream/Memory~

I sat by my best friends and crush Shikimaru Nara, as we stared into the sky.

"You know 'Aria-chan, I have something to tell you." He asked as he turned his head to face me and I mirrored his action. It went silent after that. The only sound was the water in the stream and a bird sing. "I…love you 'Aria-chan." He said his face turning red and mine did the same.

"R-really? But you say I'm troublesome…" she replied as the stared at each other.

"I-I know… but I do. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, even the way you eat… I love you eyes that are deeper then the sky and your hair that is brighter then sun. I love everything about you, 'Aria-hime. You are the light to my shadow." He said as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I-I lov-ve y-you to-o!" she sobbed and turned her head up. They kissed, for once oblivious to the world and forgot their troubles, never seeing eyes watching the seen.

~flash-forward~

"This boy is here by to be executed for crimes against Konoha. We thank Ino, Choji and their sensei for turning in this traitor." A council member said as Ne ANBU readied their blades and ran towards Shikimaru who was tied and couldn't move. He turned his head and stared straight at me and mouthed. _'I love you.'_ Then hit the ground dead.

I walked up to Ino to ask what he did wrong.

"He fell in love with a demon and that endangered the village." She said her eyes full of hate.

"He just loved me." I said confused. Ino snared at me.

"That why, a Demon must not be allowed to have love." She said and walked away. I looked at the ground. _'Why…I can't believe she said… I have to leave NOW.'_ I looked up at the sky and cried as it started to rain. "Shiki…." I whispered. "I won't forget you."

~End of Dream~

I jolted up and had sweat all over my body. I started to cry. _'Why did I have that dream again? Is it because I've been around Starrk? I don't know…'_

'_**Be calm youngling everything is alright. Maybe you should go for a walk. It may help, but be careful. Those Bount are still out their and have already taken a liking to your Quincy friend.'**_ Genso said in my mind. I got up and got some clothes on and started out the window. _**'For there to be pain there has to be kindness. For darkness to stand out there has to be a Sun.'**_ he said as I leapt out of the window in fox form and walked down the quiet and almost dead streets. I thought of all the things that happened this month. We met mod souls who can find Bount and what they are to learning Uryuu doesn't have his power any more but is something important to the Bount for some reason, but I was asked to not interfere unless he got hurt.

I walked for an hour and found myself lost. _'Kuso, why me!?'_ I thought as I found a mansion and walked in. I froze as I entered; this place smells and feels wrong. _'I need to get out of here!'_ I bolted back and was about to leave when a hand grabbed me by the back of my neck.

"Well, what is a mighty Kitsune doing here?" the man said as I look wide at him. He had short white hair, long upward-curving eyebrows and red eyes and wore a brown trench coat with a red tie. "So shy, I well introduce my self first. I am Jin Kariya. What's your name?" I looked at him and realized this was the man or Bount Leader… I'm screwed!

"Uzaria…" I said as he stated to walk to the door. "What do you want?" I asked looking at him as he held me like a cat.

"Just your help in something." He said as he walked to a room and entered it. There were 7 others in the room. "Greetings my fellow Bount, I called this meeting to talk about our next plan." He said as he sat down. _'Kuso! There's no way I get free from here! Genso, what do I do?'_ I thought as he started to stroke my back and I couldn't help but purr.

"Why do you have a fox?" said a man with short-cut red hair and a spiky orange Mohawk, he was very large and muscular man and wore a sleeveless shirt and large headphones around his neck.

"Hai, I agree. Why do you?" an old man asked.

"This, my comrades is a mighty kitsune. I wonder what you really look like." He said as he stood and through me into the wall and I changed back to my human self. "Ah, now I remember you're a friend of the Quinsy boy…how perfect." He said as he walked over to me. I didn't move, not like I can do anything even I know when to stay still. "You're going to help us get to the Soul Society and destroy it." My eyes widened. _'I'm so screwed! He wants my help and in the position I'm in I have no choice… I just hope some one can help.'_

'_**Do not fear youngling, you are strong but are right. We can't do anything. We are strong, but not enough for this.'**_ Genso said as I looked Jin in the eyes.

"I well do it. I have no choice." I replied sadly. _'Great… I'm being used again. I hate my life sometimes.' _I thought as I stood up. _**'Youngling, don't you have to meet your cousin in a minute? If so they well find out and come to get you…stall them.'**_ Genso said as Jin lead me to a sealed room and sat me on the bed.

"I will come get you when it is time." He said and walked out the door. I walked around the room to find any means of escape. There were none. _'Why me? Why can't I have a life that doesn't include getting used!?'_ I thought as I started to cry. I went to the bed and lay there crying. _'Shiki… what do I do?'_ I finally fell asleep.

~few hours later~

I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was dark and lonely and reminded me of my past. I don't know why but I just started to sing a song I wrote 2 years ago after my adopted parents died.

(I do not own How do you Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale)

_Mama never told me how to love_

_Daddy never told me how to feel_

_Mama never told me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Mama never set a good example_

_Daddy never held mama's hands_

_Mama found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around broken_

_Emotionally frozen_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_I was always the chosen child_

_Their biggest scandal I became_

_They told me I'd never survive_

_But survival's my middle name_

_I've walked around hoping_

_Just barely coping_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone and make it last?_

_How do you love someone without tripping on the past?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone_

At the end I had tears running down my face. I lay back down and fell asleep with the nightmares of my past.

~Little before Uzaria sang/Gō Koga POV~

I was walking to the room to bring some food for our guest and was about to open the door when I heard a voice sing like an angel.

_Mama never told me how to love_

_Daddy never told me how to feel_

_Mama never told me how to touch_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Mama never set a good example_

_Daddy never held mama's hands_

_Mama found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around broken_

_Emotionally frozen_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

'It's so sad. How can anyone have this much loneliness?' I thought as she continued to sing.

_I was always the chosen child_

_Their biggest scandal I became_

_They told me I'd never survive_

_But survival's my middle name_

_I've walked around hoping_

_Just barely coping_

_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone and make it last?_

_How do you love someone without tripping on the past?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone_

I cried at the end. So much emotion in the song and it made me question should we really do this to a girl or kitsune? 'I well not allow it. I will protect her so she doesn't end up like Cain.' I vowed and left her to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Nera- wow that was cool!

Naru- NANI?! i get what?!

Angel- yep ^_^ hope you injoyed review and fave. this was me!


	9. Chapter 6

Angel- (Snoring)...

Nira- hold on peoples she stayed up finishing this and a suprise story!...ANGEL

Angel-Whaaaa...Don't do that nira!...oh hey guys, sorry. heres the next chapter!

Naru- finally! can't wait. oh by the way Angle dont own anything.

* * *

~3 Months after Bount/Uzaria POV~

'_My Kami, does this ever end? And what's worse I still have to research Arracars!'_ I thought as I killed another hollow. Then I heard the clock ring it was 2 O-clock. "Shit, I'm late!" I yelled and ran home to change for my date with Starrk.

~1 hour later/ random restaurant~

I ran to find my date…sleeping. I got red in the face._ 'I rushed here to find him SLEEPING!'_ I thought as I stared at his peaceful face. I felt my anger leave. _'They are so…alike. Maybe, just maybe this is what I need.'_ I thought as I shook him lightly to wake him. He opened his cloudy blue eyes and looked up at me.

"What took you?" he said with a yawn. I blushed.

"Well, um…had a last minute THING to take care of. Sorry." I replied and sat down next to him.

"Troublesome. I have to tell you I will be leave in about a month. I don't want to but I have to for my work." He said with a straight face. I looked at him sadly but understood.

"It's ok, I understand completely. Just don't forget to write or call, got it." I said as he chuckled.

"Of course I will. I… think I really do like you." He said and looked down. He looked back at me after a little time past. "Come with me, please?" he asked I looked wide I at him. _**'Be careful youngling. Not everything is as it seems.'**_ Genso said to me as I mentally nodded.

"Can you give me some time to think about it first? I tell you my answer when I see you next." I said as I stood up and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips and left. As I walk back home I felt a weak pulse and froze. _'That's…'_ I started run faster and faster._ 'RUKIA?!'_ I thought and ran even faster.

~Urahara's shop/ Normal POV~

Uzaria came through the doors of the small shop and stopped to see Ichigo looking like he was going to burst.

"What happened? I felt Rukia's energy and came as fast as I could." She said as she sat next to him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see why." He said and stood up. "You coming 'Aria?" she looked at him with look that said _'What do you think?'_ and they left to ask Urahara to open the portal.

~next day/soul society/~

Three people stepped out of a portal and got ready for anything since Rukia was with them and told them of what happened to her. Uzaria used her powers to shift into her fox form and rode on Ichigo's head. They looked around and found it oddly quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked as he looked around just in time to see something hit him. Uzaria fell off and was pushed away as well. Whatever it was wanted them separated.

~Uzaria POV~

'_**GET UP, YOUNGLING!'**_ Genso shouted and I jumped awake to see no one around me. _'What happened?'_ I thought as I felt Ichigo's and Rukia's energy spike. _'I have to help!'_ I was about to leave when a man stood in front of me. He was a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose with turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks similar to his tsuba and the design of his clothes. His long fingernails made him look demonic and wore a long white robe-like coat, somewhat reminiscent of an Arrancar's. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch with a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe and wears boots with pointed tips.

"What a strong presence you have, suppressed of course but still… so strong without a Zanpakutō, how intriguing." He said as he walked towards me I transformed to my human form and made my bow and fired missing on porous as a warning.

"I don't know who you are but your energy doesn't feel normal. Where is everyone and what happened to Ichigo?" I asked aiming my next shot right at him.

"Simple they're hiding and freeing Zanpakutō." He replied and then my vision was blurring like I was under a genjutsu. Then I felt a presence next to me. "What is you base instinct say?" he said and I felt myself slip and then heard and repeated what Genso said.

"_**To protect and guide my wielder." **_We said as energy hurled the man away. I felt myself slip into darkness.

~ Muramasa POV~

"That was unexpected." I said out loud as I walked to the now passed out girl. He bent down and picked her up. _'With what has happened this might help us win.'_ I thought as I carried her bridal started to walk when I felt a presence and jumped to avoid a big blade.

"Put her down and leave my cousin alone!" the orange haired boy said. I gently put her down and got ready to fight.

"Well you must be Ichigo. The one this girl was talking about. Let see who wins and gets the prize." I said and charged in.

~Normal POV~

Their blades clashed with sparks flying and broke apart. They stand still as Ichigo raised his blade and released his Getsuga Tenshō, Muramasa hold out his hand. As the dust cleared he saw no one.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked as his vision started to become distorted and heard his voice.

"Sheath your sword." Ichigo didn't and started to swing wildly at the air. "Futile…" the voice said as the world rotated and Ichigo started to freak out. He was then slammed into the ground and couldn't move. _'Why can't I move?'_ he thought as he saw Muramasa walking to him as he tried to reach his sword but it was kicked away. Muramasa floated in front of Ichigo.

"Listen to my voice." He started as he raised his hand in front of Ichigo's chest. "Obey your instinct and break your soul free. Abandon your fear." He continued as a black mass started to form behind Ichigo. "Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Muramasa then pushed his hand forward and went into Ichigo's chest and pulled on the spirit of Zangetsu as Ichigo screamed silently. After that everything returned to normal and he saw Zangetsu standing alongside Muramasa.

"What just-" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu said.

"Zangetsu, why are you here?"

(Rest is canon. Sorry : if any would like to write a fight scene for this you may)

Muramasa left as the other captains came, Hitsugaya held Uzaria in his arms bridle style. Ichigo looked over and sighed in relief then past out from using too much energy.

~Next Day/ Uzaria POV~

I opened my eyes and find myself in the medical wing. Standing beside me was a tall teen with black hair and red eyes with a pair of rainbow colored wings and wearing light blue kimono with red feather pattern on it. It took me some time to figure it out… It was Genso no Tsubasa.

"Genso?" I said gruffly. I needed some water. Genso knew and got me a glass of water and handed it to me.

"That man you were about to fight was a Zanpakutō by the name of Muramasa and he freed me from your soul to follow my baser instinct but my instinct was to protect and guide my wilder which is you." Genso said as he sat in the chair next to me. "The others already ask me about it and I told them. Now they are all trying to get their blades back." I looked at him and nodded.

"How do I get you back…in me?" I said knowing that sounded wrong. As if he knew Genso started laughing.

"Defeat me is the normal way but I can just go back when you want me." He said after gaining his breath from laughed. I stare at him and smiled. I pulled him into a hug.

"You're my friend. And didn't leave me when you had the chance." I said feeling my tears come down as he hugged me back.

"I would never betray you youngling… can I sing for you?" he ask and I giggled as I dried my tears.

"Of course you can. Need my guitar?" I said as I unsealed guitar and handed it to him. He started playing.

(My wish by Rascal Flatts)

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

I started to cry again.

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

He stopped and looked at me. I felt my tears running down. 'I have a true friend!' I thought as he sat the guitar down and walk over to me and hugged me. I felt myself become sleepy.

"Get some sleep youngling. I promise I will be here for you, I will always be here." He said as fell into a deep sleep. Never noticing Muramasa outside the window.

* * *

Nina & Naru-...Awsome!

Angel- thanks hope you injoyed! don't forget there is a poll up for this story! Review and tell me what ya think! this was FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness


	10. Chapter 7

Angel- hey everyone! guess what?

Nira & Naru- What?

Angel- drama!

"Talking"

**_'Zanpukto'_**

**'Song'**

_'Thinking'_

I own nothing! STOP ASKING STUPID LAWYERS!

* * *

Twisting Shadows

~Soul Society/ Uzaria POV~

"I can't believe they think I would stay inside." I complained as I walked around in my fox form, watching the fights that went on. "I still don't understand why Muramasa would do this? I mean he seemed like a good blade. Maybe it was his old partner that cause of this." I said aloud as I walked to a waterfall. _'What do you think Genso?'_ I said to my friend.

'_**I do think that is right…maybe when this is over we can save his soul. I don't mind having him in here it well be less lonely for both of us…and I think he likes already.**_' Genso replied while I jump into the waterfall and found a tunnel.

'_I didn't see this here before…'_ I thought as I walked through the tunnel and felt hot I turned and saw the head captain in a bubble of fire. _'Well I found where our missing captain…do you think you can break it?' _

'_**Of course I can.'**_ Genso answered as he appeared next to me. _**"Glade you found a way to allow me to leave and go back." **_He said as he brought out his blade. "Kyūshū suru (Absorb)" and the fire disappeared and the old man stood up and looked at us as Genso went back into my mindscape.

"Thank you for your help Uzaria-san." He said as he grabbed his blade.

"You're welcome. I was wondering after this is over is it alright if I keep Muramasa after this? He is only doing what his wilder wanted." I said as we walk to the exit. He looked at me and then turned back to path.

"If you can stop him you can have him, but you are responsible for him and any trouble he gets in." he replied as we exited the cave.

"Hai, I well." I said and jumped away to stop Muramasa.

~After the battle of Byakuya VS. Kōga Kuchiki~

I ran to the high energy spike to see a broken blade and knew who it was…Muramasa. I looked to see Byakuya fighting some ugly looking guy. I picked up the blade and ran for cover. I looked at it and thought of how to fix it. _'Any ideas Genso?'_ I asked my partner. _**'Use your energy to make a connection with him, and then use your healing on the blade.'**_ Genso instructed. I did as he said and the world went black.

~Uzaria's Mind/ Normal POV~

Uzaria opened her eyes to see her mindscape. She looked around and saw Genso standing over an out cold Muramasa. She walked over to them.

"How is he?" she asked as she bent down and pushed a stray hair from his eyes.

'_**He's fine, just needs rest…even after all you've been through you wish to save others.' **_Genso said softly.

"Everything lives by blending interconnecting and mutually influencing others. Even a trivial meeting, bring about changes of the heart and body." She said as Muramasa's eyes opened and looked around then sprang up.

"How did I get here?..." he said as his eye's became wide and started to tear up. "He-He said I was a fa-failure… w-why?" he said as Uzaria pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok, you're safe now." She said trying to calm him. "You are a lot of things but not a failure." I said and started to sing.

(Who Says by Selena Gomez)

'**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else'**

Genso pulls out a guitar and started.

'**You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough **

**But who are you to judge **

**When you're a diamond in the rough'**

Muramasa looked up and listen as Uzaria looked at him.

**'I'm sure you got some things**

**You'd like to change about yourself**

**But when it comes to me**

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**You got every right to a beautiful life, come on'**

Muramasa was starting to cry _'I do.'_ He thought as Uzaria helped him up and continued.

**'Who says, who says you're not perfect**

**Who says you're not worth it**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

**Trust me that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty**

**Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

**It's such a funny thing**

**How nothing's funny when it's you**

**You tell 'em what you mean**

**But they keep whitin' out the the truth**

**It's like the work of art**

**That never get to see the light**

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you touch the sky**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**You got every right to a beautiful life, come on**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect**

**Who says you're not worth it**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

**Trust me that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty**

**Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

**Who says you're not star potential**

**Who says you're not presidential**

**Who says you can't be in movies**

**Listen to me, **

**Who says you don't pass the test**

**Who says you can't be the best**

**Who said, who said?**

**Would you tell me who said that, yeah**

**Genso joins in.**

**Who says**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect**

**Who says you're not worth it**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

**Trust me that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty**

**Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect**

**Who says you're not worth it**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

**Trust me that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty**

**Who says you're not beautiful, who says?'**

At the end of the song both Genso and Uzaria looked at Muramasa.

"I hope we can get along. Oh by the way why did you not say you were a girl?" Uzaria asked and Muramasa's eyes got wide.

"Who?"

"I'm a part Kitsune." She replied as she felt a tug at her mind. "Gotta go be nice. Later." As she disappeared.

~Outside world/ Uzaria POV~

I opened my eyes and stared at my cousin's brown eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked as I stood from my sitting position.

"We've been trying to get you to respond for an hour!" he almost yelled. I blinked at him.

"Oh, ok."

~two weeks later~

'_It almost time to give my answer.'_ I thought as I watch Orihime throw another hit on Rukia. We've been here for four days after an argument that Orihime should not fight with us. So we came with Rukia to train. She needed to learn to fight and I needed to get use to Muramasa. 'CAN'T YOU STOP HAVING SEX!' I thought as I heard the moans from my mind. 'Sorry!' they both said panting.

ATTENTION ARRANCARES IN THE LIVING WORLD!

"ORIHIME, RUKIA!" I yelled. They already knew.

"Uzaria, Orihime go I will follow shortly." Rukia said as she ran to her captain.

"Hai!" we replied and started to the door and there were two other shinigami there.

"We were ask to escort you there." One said and we nodded and followed them in. we made almost made it through when we heard a voice.

"Only two escorts? Don't they know this is the most dangerous place." A voice said and we turned to see a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes and he wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, but his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. The two men with us fell face first onto the ground. I got ready to grab one of my blades tell I saw several small screens appear. It was of our friends fighting other Arracars. My heart almost stopped when I saw Ichigo getting beat bad. "If you wish this to stop you must come with me, if you don't they well die." He said as Orihime and I made our decision.

"We well come, just please stop hurting our friends!"Orihime cried out. He nodded and left but not without instruction.

"Heal them and I well be back with another comrade to take you with us." With that he disappeared. I went to the one on the left and Orihime healed the other. 'Why is my life this complicated?' I thought as I finished healing him I heard footsteps and turned to see the man we met earlier and the other made my eyes widen and my heart stop.

"Starrk…" I whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Angel- i'm EVIL MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Nira & Naru- RUN AWAY!

Review please! This was FallenAngel!


	11. help needed!

hey i need some ideas for the next part. if you have any ideas please PM me. please remember the poll for this story is still going and needs more votes! i am sorry for any delays in other stories but collage is what it is. until next JA~NE!

~Love, FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness~


	12. Chapter 8

Angel- hey my wonderful readers! i'm back

Nira-yep and this chap was a pain.

Naru-i hope you enjoy it. she complained the whole time.

Angel-HEY it was a hard chapy and i was trying fluffy scenes...I CAN'T DO FLUFFYS (cries)

Naru-... nira care to do the honors?

Nira-she owns nothing but the oc Genso.

* * *

Ch. 8

~hollow's world/Uzaria's POV~

'_I couldn't believe Starrk is with them.'_ I thought as I followed them to another door with clouded eyes. '_I was betrayed again…'_ I tried to cry. They lead me room that was white with a queen size bed against the wall. I sat on the bed and started to sing as memories came.

(Save the Hero by Beyonceَ)

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_Despite of my disguise_

_I'm left with no shoulder_

_But everyone wants to lean on me_

Promises to friends.

_I guess I'm their soldier_

_Well, who's gonna be mine?_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone?_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world?_

_After she saves the world_

_I bottle all my hurt inside_

_I guess I'm living a lie_

Smiling after beatings and abuse.

_Inside my mind each day I die_

_What can bring me back to life?_

Shikamaru love confection.

_A simple word, a gesture_

_Someone to say you're beautiful_

_Come find this buried treasure_

_With eyes lead to a pot of gold_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone?_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world?_

_After she saves the world_

_I've given too much of myself_

_And now it's driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help)_

_Sometimes I wish someone would just come here_

_And save me, save me from myself_

Shikamaru's death.

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone?_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero?_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world?_

_After she saves the world_

I stop at the end as I heard foot steps coming to the door, when it opened a tall pale man with a bone like helmet.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you." He said in a cold voice. If he had red hair he could pass as Gaara. I got up and followed him out of the room and down the hall. We found a large door. He knocked I heard a voice say come in. the door opened to reveal a large thrown room with Aizen sitting on the thrown.

"Ah, Uzaria-san it is nice to see you again." Aizen said as he stood up. I stiffen as he made his way to me. "Such interesting powers you have." He touches a small strand of my hair. "If you do what I say your friends and family will not be harmed, but if you choose to not listen then they will." He said as he backed away. I looked at him with a blank face. _'I have no choice, do I Genso, Muramasa?'_ I asked in my mind. _**'No.'**_ they both replied.

"I will do as you say as long as none of my friends and family gets hurt…and Orihime can go home. If it is her healing ability then I can do it. Demonic healing does the same thing." I said as he looked amused at what I say.

"Let's see it. Grimmjow come here and let see if we can't fix that arm of yours." He said as a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and open, leaving a muscular chest exposed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. Near the right side of his Hollow hole, there is a large scar across his torso. He held his missing arm. I started to channel my demonic energy to my hand and they started to glow a grayish color. I the put my arm at the top of the remaining arm and started down slowly. As if by magic his arm slowly regenerated. After 5 min. his arm was as good as new. Grimmjow smirked.

"Heal this too." He said and pointed to the scar. I did as I was told and a six appeared where the scar once was. He then laughed and killed a small arrancar that had the same number on it. I turned to Aizen.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Yes, we do and drop the look. I know it's not your true form." He said as we shook hands. I dispelled the look and my white and blue fox ears and tails became visible. "Good. Now Starrk please take her back to her room and watch the door." with a sigh Starrk got up and lead me to my room. I saw a portal open up and let Orihime go back home.

"So, you were just using me?" I asked as we walked.

"It was my mission. At least at first it was. I feel like I know you and I get flashes of memories when you are near. It must have been when I was alive. All I remember is being betrayed by my friends." Starrk replied. I stared at him then tried to feel his energy. _'Warm, slow, gray…?!'_ I thought and stopped and for the first time in a year I cried. Starrk turned around and saw her tear stricken face. "Why are you crying?" he asked with slight worry in his voice.

"I-I know who y-you where wh-when you where a-alive." I started trying to stop my tears. He looked wide eyed.

"Who was I?" he asked. Wanting to know who he was before he was given the name he carries now.

"Shikamaru Nara, the one who loved me and got killed for it." I replied not knowing what to do. I saw his brown eyes shine in realization. He scooped me into a hug and darted for my room, closing the door behind him, then set me on the bed. After that he sat down and pulled me unto his lap and cuddled me like we always did when we felt alone.

'_**Everything lives by blending interconnecting and mutually influencing one another. Even a merely trivial meeting; bring about changes of heart and body.'**_ Genso said silently as not to disturb them from their moment.

* * *

Angel-review and tell me what you think please. hope you enjoyed! JA~NE


End file.
